onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bara Bara no Mi
The Bara Bara no Mi, also called the Bara Bara Fruit, is Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to split their body apart and control the pieces however they wish. Barabara is a Japanese term for splitting something up. It is also the sound in Japanese manga for something hitting and slitting a board. It is called the Chop Chop Fruit in the Viz manga and 4kids dub. This Devil fruit resembles a large red raspberry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, The fruit before consumption is seen. It's power was first demonstrated but not clearly explained when Buggy lifted up and chocked one of his crew. Strengths and Weaknesses Those that have eatten it become permanently immune to being cut. They also are good at long range fighting since they can attack from far away. When splitting they can become vunrable if their opponent manages to grab their floating limbs. This is seen when Nami tied up all of Buggy the Clown's limbs leaving him with just his head, hands and feet. In all cases of Buggy using the fruit, some part of him remained grounded, that is it acted as normal, whether it was just his feet walking on the ground as normal or his lower half staying still in one place. As proven by Luffy, this leaves a large disadvantage for Buggy himself, as those parts can become a target for others to attack. The user can only control his separated pieces at certain amount of distance. According to Oda in a SBS, there is a cutoff point to how far the user can use his separated parts. If a part goes any further from the cutoff point, the user loses all control of that part. This distance is 200 Bara Bara diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground. This situation was best seen during Buggy's mini adventure when he was separated a great distance from the rest of his body. Despite being able to float above ground, the user however cannot use his ability to traverse across the oceans.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.7 Chapter 58, Fan question: Only the upper half of Buggy's body can fly around (I mean, float). So then he should be able to go on the Grand Line with only his top half. So why doesn't he go? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 105, Fan question: How far can Buggy separate himself? Usage Originally, Buggy intended to use the fruit in order to fund his search for an undersea treasure. However since accidentally eating the fruit, Buggy has since used the fruit's bestowed powers to help him obtain as much treasure as he can. Buggy notably uses the fruit's powers to fight. During the aftermath of his defeat at Luffy's hands, Buggy was forced to travel around East Blue in a chibi-like form of sorts consisting of only his head, hands, and feet. The rest of his body remained motionless until he found it again. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 71 Cover Story: Buggy's Adventure Vol.24 and Episode 47, Buggy's headless body attacks the Kamote tribe. The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: *'Bara Bara no Hou(Cannon):' Buggy holds a dagger in each hand and then shoots his hands at the enemy. This is was first seen being used against Zoro after he learned of Buggy's powers.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 11, Buggy uses Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. This is called Chop Chop Harpoon in the 4kids dub. *'Ground Runner Bara Bara no Hou(Cannon):' A variation of Buggy's Bara Bara no Cannon (Low Flying Chop-Chop Cannon in the English dub) wherein Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs. This was first seen being used against Zoro in an attempt to aid Cabaji's attack. Before it could reach it's target however, it was stopped by Luffy when he stomped on Buggy's hand.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 17, Buggy uses the Ground Runner version of Bara Bara Cannon against Zoro. *'Bara Bara Senbei (バラバラせんべい):' Buggy first stomps on his boots to make knives appear on them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half spinning towards an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 18, Buggy uses several Devil Fruit based techniques to battle Luffy. This is called Chop Chop Buzzsaw in the 4kids dub. *'Bara Bara Kinkyuu Dasshutsu (バラバラ緊急脱出, ''Bara Bara Emergency Escape):' When there's an incoming attack aimed at his head Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. This was first seen being used to escape from one of Luffy's attacks. This is called '''Chop Chop Quick Escape' in the Viz Manga and 4kids dub. *'Bara Bara Hou Kirihanashi (バラバラ砲切り離し, ''Bara Bara Cannon- Detach):' A variant of the Bara Bara no Cannon where Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack. This was first seen being used to battle against Luffy. This is called '''Chop Chop Harpoon-Separate' in the Viz Manga and the 4kids dub. *'Bara Bara Festival (バラバラフェスティバル):' Buggy separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around, hitting his enemy with an intense velocity of pain not to mention making him difficult to hit. However his feet remain on the ground during this move. This was first seen being used to attack Nami for stealing his loot.One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 20, Buggy separates into several small pieces to attack Nami. This is called Chop Chop Festival in the Viz Manga and 4kids dub. *'Bara Bara Car (バラバラカー):' Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor to become a small car for quick getaways. Buggy seems to be able to go about as fast as Alvida's Sube Sube Spur. A plushie was made of Buggy in this form. This was first seen being used to chase after Luffy in Lougetown.One Piece Manga - Vol.12 Chapter 100, Buggy changes into a Bara Bara Car to chase after Luffy. This is called Chop Chop Buggy in the Viz Manga and the 4kids dub. References External Links *Raspberry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Amputation - Wikipedia article about amputation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia